LWL World Heavyweight Championship
The '''LWL World Heavyweight Championship '''was a professional wrestling world heavyweight championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. on the LWL brand. It was one of three world titles for WHEI's brands alongside the WHEI Universal Championship on the Raw brand and the WHEI Championship on the SmackDown brand. The final champion was Xerios in his second reign. The title was created in the very first season of the War Hawks Unvierse Mode and has served as the world title for the brand in all 3 seasons. Sherania wanted to make her brand unique and give fans an alternative to the two primary brands. Thus this championship looked different from the other two world championships and has done so since the beginning. During Season 4, due to burn out, Ironman and Shernia decided to reboot WHEI. Instead of simply retiring the brand and championships like all the others, they decided to unify them with the Raw championships. Since Sherania will be taking over that brand starting in Season 5. On August 10, 2019, the championship was unified with the WHEI Universal Championship, retiring it in the process. Origin Originally created when the War Hawks first decided to start doing universe mode on twitch, the championship has never changed brands in the 3 seasons it has been an active championship. In season 2 despite the other two world titles looking almost exactly alike, Shernia opted to keep hers looking different in order to maintain her unique feel for her brand. This was tweeked slightly in season 3 when she added customizable side plates to the title. Championship Belt design Season 1 The title has had a bit of a strange history with its design. Originally the championship had a centerplate that resembled a castle tower. With LWL in black with a light blue background, as well as a globe in the center below it, and World Champion below that. For the side plates she went with the side plates that matched the WWE Championship without the customizable side plates, a globe replacing it instead. The strap was also white with snakeskin material. This was done because at the time they did not have an "official" logo for the brand and thus could not use it on the titles. Season 2 In season 2 they got an official logo for LWL and began using it in everything to do with the brand. The design of the title was largely unchanged in season 2 save for the inclusion of the new logo. Season 3 For season 3, for the first time ever, the championship's design was altered. This time with the strap being black, with lightning across it. The center plate was changed to resemble the Intercontinental Championship, with a gold trident in the middle. In the spot where the WWE logo would normally be on a black background the title had the default LWL logo on a green background. Under that were the words Leathal Wrestling Legends World Heavyweight Champion over a large globe. Coming in line with the designs of the other two world titles for the first time the sideplates are now removable, with the default plates bearing the LWL logo over a green background rather than the WWE logo over a red globe. The sideplates, like the other two world championships, can be replaced with the champion's logo in lieu of a nameplate. Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:LWL Category:World Championships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3